


Boi Condom

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Chastity Device, Cum drinking, F/M, Futa on Male, Futadom, Futanari, Kinky sex, Loving Sex, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, all cum diet, cumflation, orgasam denial, rape non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune should have just got in the normal way, just earn his way into Beacon! Like everyone else but now? The cat's out of the bag and his punishment? He is to be the resident condom for all the well hung ladies of RWBY NPR and a few choice others for the rest of his days in Beacon weather he wants too or not...A commission for Anonymous!
Relationships: Coco Adel/Jaune Arc, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Boi Condom

"I... I am going to be a condom?" Jaune said aloud as he looked at the small white piece of paper before him. Jaune did not know what to do, what to say. Jaune could barely breathe the five-foot trap did not know how to even think! His eyes began to water as he looked at the small note of paper that had ended his dreams before they could begin. Jaune knew that it was risky leaving his home. He knew it was risky to go to a futa kingdom being a trap but he needed to be a hunter! And futa's allowed males to enroll in academies freely... 

_ Jaune Arc. We have discovered your fraudulent transcripts to the illustrious Beacon academy. Seeing as you have a decent amount of combat potential and Miss Rose has spoken at length of your sheer source of character. We are not remanding you to the police for the free use of the common futa of Vale. Since you seem intent to be a hunter and Miss Nikos says you have what it takes. You are to become the communal lover of team RWBY and the futa members of your own team. You are also remanded to the custody of your seniors Velvet Scarlatina and Coco Adel. You are to listen to all commands from them. As of right now all of your rights have been stripped. So long as you remain in Beacon you are no longer a student of this academy you are the now living Condom of Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Blake Belladonna. Yang Xiao-long. Pyrrha Nikos. Lie Rin. Nora Valkyrie. Coco Adel. Velvet Scarlatina and the dean of Beacon. You are to acquiesce to any and all sexual desires of them so long as they are hygienic, do not threaten your life in any realistic way or come with the risk of permanent bodily harm. You will do this if you want any chance to be allowed back in as a hunter student. I hope you do well with your new duties condom. Signed. Glynda Goodwitch.  _ Jaune felt his legs go weak as tears left his eyes. 

"I already go through so much... I can't even leave my room without Nora waking me up with her balls on my face! Rin trying to finger me, Pyrrha or Yang spanking me! Weiss hot dogs me in the halls and Ruby always face fucks me for breakfast, lunch, and dinner! I have not had solid foods in a month because she cums so much I am full!" Jaune gasped before he took a deep breath.

"This is ok. This is ok. I saved Velvet from Carlisha so she is going to be on my side right!? She and Coco love me! I hope..." Jaune said crying tears of shock Jaune began to walk to the bathroom door hoping that his team would not just rape him as soon as he walked out.

"Please I know we are friends! Don't do this!" Jaune hissed as he walked out-

"There he is!  _ Get hiM!" _ Nora shouted as she gripped Jaune the bubbly futa pulled Jaune down to his back in a second! Her massive heavy balls swung under her skirt her horse dick leaking pre and already hardening as-

"Open up Jauney! You got a nice mouth to clean my nuts! So I hope you get ready for the day and-

"OK! That is  _ enough!" _ A loud commanding feminine voice shouted Nora was tossed off of Jaune as Coco!? Of all people came in the futa stood before him and RWBY NPR blocking them?! Coco stood before the futas arms outstretched as a pair of brown rabbit ears came to his vision as Velvet stormed from behind her.

"Jaune! Are you ok!?" Velvet asked the elder futa looked down on Jaune with her kind velvety eyes as Jaune nodded rapidly.

"Vel! I! I'm ok-"

"Ok ladies! Before you start anything we are going to be laying down some ground rules when it comes down to dealing without local boy condom!" Coco shouted as Weiss growled the futa heiress that Jaune had  _ pointedly _ turned down had been looking for revenge on that fat assed femboi and she was going to have it! 

"Adel! Out of my way! He is nothing more than a condom and I will treat him as such until he is wise enough to accept his fate as my  _ wife!" _

"Ok. You are not going to be doing  _ anything _ without my go-ahead. I am the senior futa here,  _ I _ have the biggest dick here. And no one is going to be doing a damn thing here without my say-so ok?" Coco asked before smiling down to Jaune with a confident smirk.

"Don't worry Jaune I got your back."

"I! Coco thank you so much!" Jaune said tears falling from his eyes as-

"Don't worry Jaune we won't let anything bad happen to you!" Velvet said making Jaune's heart soar before he felt an odd brush of cold on his legs? Jaune looked down as he saw Velvet taking off his pants!?

"Vel!? Why are you taking off my pants?!"

"Shh! Jaune don't struggle! If you keep on struggling you are going to tear your new outfit!" Velvet said as Jaune eeped! 

"Vel!? What are you doing!? Don't take off my pants! Hey, my shirt! My boxers!" Jaune yelped as the elder futa easily overpowered him. Vel had stripped Jaune down and dressed him in seconds!

"There we go! Just get rid of those pesky masculine clothes! And voila! There we go! You are looking like a proper condom should look!" Velvet said pecking Jaune on his cheek as he gasped! Jaune looked down; he was in a far too tight bright pink skirt that did nothing to cover his wide fat ass! A pair of stitched black leggings covered his front legs and his fat ass had been exposed with a heart symbol with arrows pointing to his puckered ass! 

"Vel!? What are you doing!?" Jaune shrieked as she forced a tight pink blouse on top of him! It was the kind of thing he would expect to see on a stripper, not a student!

_ Condom _ Jaune reminded himself as Coco cleared her mouth.

"Ok! Ok! I want to be blunt here. I am all for turning him into a living condom that spends the next four years eating nothing but our cum and never touches the fucking ground with his feet because we are fucking him like the bitch he really is but! He saved my friend here a few times and according to her he is a good sort so here is how it is going to be." Coco said glaring down all the futas in the room none challenged her even Yang and Pyrrha where cowed, the biggest dick and Coco had them all beat by half a foot easy.

"Now look. I know you all want to fuck him and yes! So do I but let's be here. Who here thinks of Jaune as their friend?" Coco asked as she looked around the room.

"Show of hands here!" 

"I do!" Ruby said first her hand shooting up the normally shut futa blushed her fifteen-inch dick rock hard as the wolf faunus gulped!

"I do as well!" Pyrrha blushed the amazon futa tried to hide her foot and half prostate breaker as-

"Kind of like a friend that I want to fuck and pet?" 

"Yang..."

"I think he's my friend," Blake said as everyone froze and gave her a shocked look.

"What? He likes to read, and my mom said she wanted blonde grandkids."

"And I'm no good?"

"Jaune does not make puns." 

"Either way! Ladies, here is how it works! As long as Jaune wears this outfit? He is free use! His ass mouth clit whatever! Fuck ride him as much as you want! Just remember he has two and half hours of  _ free time _ where you must keep out of dick range or else I'll put you in the lake!"

"What!? So I'm just a condom most of the day!?"

"No, you  _ are _ a condom until Glynda says otherwise, you just have nice owners! Now! If you wear that-"

"I don't want to!"

"Well... no one said that you  _ had _ to wear it." Coco said as Jaune froze.

"I don't have to wear this thing?!'

"Course not. I got another uniform right here." Coco said pulling out a normal pair of pants and a shirt? Jaune blinked as he looked at the pants that might be a bit too tight and there was an odd  _ bulge _ in the front but they looked normal?

"I'll take them!"

"Good now let me explain how they work-" Coco never finished her sentence Jaune had stripped out of his clothes not harming them sliding his new uniform on as-

"There! Better- 

There was a loud  _ click _ as Jaune yelped!

"What is that?!"

"I was going to say that they have a built-in chastity feature. Making you unable to cum as long as you have them on."

"What?! Why would you do that?!"

"Simple. You have a  _ choice _ to make. If you wear that uniform no one will fuck you  _ period. _ If they do tell me and I'll make sure they can't get an erection again. While you have the pants you can be hotdogged, faced fucked for food because cum is healthy but not fucked. So you have a choice. You can go four years without cumming or you can be  _ railed _ and treated like a slut _ , choose." _ Coco said with an evil grin as Jaune gulped!

Jaune's hands went down to his crotch, the boi's slim fingers gripped the painful device that was  _ gripping _ his dick through his shorts as he yelped in pain!

"Coco! It hurts! Take it off!"

"What? It's a chastity cage it is supposed to hurt. Why would I take it off?" Coco asked the fashionista futa truly confused as she scratched her head her brown eyes blinked as Jaune yelped again falling to the floor as he let out a low whimper of pain and pleasure.

"Coco! Please! Take it off!"

"Ah! Ah! Not yet! I can't take it off until the new uniform is fully complete and I explain how the choices between the two will affect you! Vel if you will?" Coco asked the elder futa saw Velvet nod as she gripped Jaune's shoulders from behind, the kind rabbit faunus futa smiled down to her younger crush as she whispered into his ear.

"It's ok Jaune, everything is going to work out for you. So just hold on for a little while longer alright? It all is going to work out just fine." Velvet said as she pulled down the last bit of his pants, taking off his backside making Jaune yelp as he felt her fingers going down into his ass making him gasp!

"Velvet!? What are you doing!?"

"Just checking for! Where is it? Where is it? There!" Jaune yelped as something  _ thick _ slid into his ass! Velvet pushed the object deep into his ass making Jaune scream out in pain as his tight hole was stretched! His virgin orifice was painfully pulled apart before something hit a spot deep within him as he felt a shockwave of pleasure take over him! 

"AH! It feels good!?" 

"There you go! Right against your prostate! That way we can keep that ass safe from others!" Velvet said, taking her fingers off Jaune's soft booty, the futa took a second to admire Jaune's fat ass before removing her hands as Coco nodded to her partner.

"Good job V, that was prime male plugging back there!"

"Coco it was nothing really."

"What is going on!? Can you please tell me what is happening!?" Jaune asked more tears in his eyes as Coco sighed, shaking her head as she coughed into her hand and let out a low groan to get all futa to pay attention again.

"I will be blunt Jaune. Glynda told me to mentally break you today. She told me to break you into nothing but a living condom that could barely think let alone put on clothes. And to be honest? I was going to do it. I would not have liked it that much, but I would have done it in the end. But that did not happen, mainly because of her. Velvet  _ begged _ me to give you a choice to talk to Glynda and work something out and I did. It is not ideal for anyone but it is better than just being rapped into oblivion right?" 

"I! I think so!? Coco the cage is too tight! I want to cum! I want to cum please the plug! It's hitting something inside of me-"

"That is your prostate Jaune, I swear you should know this," Weiss said, shaking her head as Coco sighed.

"Not now Weiss! So you have a point. You give up cumming for four years and agree to an all cum diet and I will make sure you get full hunter training. You do that and while your ass cheeks are open to any futa to hot dog their stress off you will be more or less untouched for your remainder in Beacon."

"But! But what about the plug!?"

"Only way that we can keep you safe out of Vale."

"What?! What do you mean!?"

"That is a Beacon academy but plug, the kind we only use on our free use sluts. So long as we have that in you if you are in other countries like Atlas or Vacuo or goddess forbid Mistral it means that no one can just rape your right ass and make sure that you are going to be safe."

"But! That I get! Why the cage?!"

"One? Because it's hot as fuck. I personally made that cage for you and I think it is a  _ must-have _ on all men when you are fucking them raw! Second? Well, I'll be real with you, Vale is a lot more progressive than others. And if you walk in without that cage to Mistral or Atlas? Shit is going to go south so fast that it is going to be a miracle if anyone is untouched after that. So you have a choice! You can keep that uniform, get the full hunter training and you can live a  _ semi-normal _ life or.."

"Or?"

"You can keep the  _ other _ uniform. You can take it and be fucked by every damn futa, never have even  _ one _ orgasm denied in your life, and get a guaranteed marriage contract with three of your choosing with a prenup in  _ your _ favor if they break the strict monogamy clause. But you will most likely be reduced to a male condom house husband for the rest of your life."

"Can... I pick another choice instead?" Jaune asked the hopelessness in his eyes clear as Coco narrowed her eyes like a predator seeing its prey for the first time.

"Oh of course you can!  _ If _ you can get one of the members of RWBY your time, Vel yours truly or Glynda to make an  _ exception _ all approved by me of course, I can allow you anything you agree with! Be it cumming more often or at all not all cum diets! You can always  _ negotiate _ your way out of things, but I will be honest again. Knowing all the way the futa here think and look at you? And knowing how Vel Good bitch and I look at you? It's going to be a lot to  _ swallow _ if you get my drift." Coco said her mammoth cock rising in her skirt, almost two and a half feet of prostate breaking cock meat rose up looking Jaune in the face making a cold shiver run down his spine as he just whimpered slowly... 

"I! I don't want any of this! I don't want to be raped or forced to eat nothing but cum!"

"Then don't. If you want... and I should not be saying this. I really should not but since Vel likes you I'll give you this option  _ once _ and only once. If you want me to, I can get you out of Vale."

"What?! Coco you told me that you would not let him!"

"Yes I did honey bun but I  _ also _ told you that I do not want to have to deal with the boi condom crying while we plow him so I will give you a choice. If you want. You can quit, you can give up on your dreams and aspirations and you can leave the school without any consequences but..." Coco paused and took a deep breath and for the first time, Jaune saw what might be regret in her eyes as she let out a deep breath and inhaled sharply.

"I think you have what it takes."

"Coco!?"

"I don't lie Vel, it's beneath me and I'll be honest kid. You got what it takes to be a hunter. Not a good one! Not one that is going to be famous, you have a shot to be one in the future. I don't know how far you could go but you could do it. But if you run now? You will  _ never _ get the chance to do it so do what you think is right but pick now." Coco demanded as-

"I'll stay." Jaune's reply shocked the futa her brown eyes went wide as for the first time since he met Ruby Jaune swore that he saw what could have been respect in her eyes.

"So you are willing to put up with this? To be a hunter? Really?"

"I... I have to save people. And as long as I can fight to do it I am going to."

"I see... well I got to say you got my respect kid! And that is  _ hard _ to earn! Now that you have picked I'm assuming you are gonna pick the pants?"

"Yes, I am going to pick the pants! I don't want to be fucked all day dammit!" Jaune said standing up Jaune brushed past Velvet stalking past Coco as the futa sighed.

"As soon as you step out of that door your ass is up for hot dog duty ok? Your chaps are gonna go ass less the second you step out ok?" Coco asked as Jaune shook his head stalking out of the room and ignoring his so-called futa friends. Jaune stormed out of the dorm growling his dick still caught in that damn painful cage that gripped it tight!

"Stupid futa! I don't need any of them! Some friends they are!" Jaune groaned walking out of the room as-

"AHH!" Jaune yelped as something gripped his legs! Jaune never saw it coming as one second he was out of the room the next he was pinned to the wall! Four glyphs on his limbs each one pinning his thing lithe body to the wall as Jaune let out a yelp! 

"What the hell!? Let me go!" Jaune shouted as he felt his arms pushed to the wall as Weiss easily walked out of the room and sighed. 

_ Whap! _ Weiss smacking Jaune's ass as hard as possible his thin jeans literally  _ exploded _ in the back allowing his massive pale bubble but to be exposed to the air as Jaune gasped.

"Weiss?! What are you doing!?" Jaune shouted as the futa smirked.

"I am doing what I should have done long ago. I told you that if you would just accept my marriage proposals but you just would not listen! I guess I have to do this the hard way then." Weiss said as she whipped out her dick, the full eighteen inches of eight thick futa dick slapped his bubbly ass making him scream as he felt his first  _ real _ futa dick slap into his ass!

_ It's so hot! _ Jaune thought as the sheer heat of Weiss's thick cock pushing down onto his dick made him whimper as the futa gripped his hips pushing her thighs forward, licking lips as she growled. 

"I have been looking forward to this for a long time, Arc! You know if you had just picked me I would have only had you in a chastity cage on Monday through Thursday and not twenty-four seven. I am a Schnee, not a  _ monster _ ." Weiss said as Jaune whimpered he felt his dick still painfully locked in the tight small metal cage, his five inches of thin dick still ought to get out of the cage as Jaune whimpered in pain before Weiss hissed into his ear.

_ "I am going to enjoy this Arc. If you go on a date with me after I'll take it off for you." _ Weiss said before she slammed her hips forward! Jaune let out a scream as Weiss began to slam her dick between his thick doughy like cheeks! Jaune gasped as Weiss began fucking between his ass cheeks! Her dick slamming in and out of this fat bubbly cheeks as she groaned in pleasure.

"Fuck I have been waiting for this for so long! I have needed this bubbly ass on my dick for a while and it is amazing!" Weiss hissed as she felt her dick  _ melt _ in between Jaune's fat ass cheeks! Weiss began slamming that ass like it was her personal dick milker and if she was going, to be honest, it was basically always going to be that and there was no way that Jaune would ever get out of this situation if you asked her. 

Weiss was slamming into her new fleshlight even if she was not fucking Jaune's boi pussy like she wanted to she was loving the thick juicy boy cheeks that where pussy absolutely  _ melting _ her thick futa dick as she slammed into him!

"There we go! You like that? You like it when I fuck your cheeks like this? I bet you want my dick in that tight boi pussy huh? Man, I can't even imagine how that plug is making you feel right now!" Weiss said as the plug in Jaune's ass was going at full! Jaune was feeling the immense pleasure that was making him groan!

_ I want to cum! I want to cum! Oh goddess I want to cum so bad! _ Jaune whimpered as he felt his p spot shaken! Weiss's thick dick was already having a ball slamming into his cheeks but that damn plug! Jaune whimpered and groaned, the feeling of his prostate shaking and being turned into slight dust as he cried out! Jaune knew that he was going to cum, his ass was begging him to cum but he just could not! 

The damn cage  _ gripped _ down on his dick, the several straps and binds on it making sure that no matter how hard Jaune tried he just could not cum! His eyes ran into the top of his head, the feeling of the tight rings holding down the base of his dick making sure that no cum could even shoot up into his dick's tip, the feeling of the far too tight cage that was pushing hard on his cock! 

Refusing to let it grow to its full length as small as it was the cock was held fast! Unable to resist the feeling of soft feminine hand grip h his ass and the way Weiss pounded up and down! Feeling her dick heat radiating up his body sending jolts of pleasure down his spine made him want to just fold in half to break!

"Fuck me! Please! Please let me cum! I'll do anything! Anything! Just let me-

_ Whap! _ Weiss spanked his ass hard making him cry out! Her hands crushed on his fat ass making Jaune yelp before she slammed her dick harder than ever before as she growled!

"Take it! Have a good dose of real cunt when you can talk about cumming with that pathetic clit of yours!" Weiss shouted as she came hard! Her massive dick exploded onto Jaune! Her dick came like a damn corrupted fountain! Her cock covering his ass and back with her thick steamy cum!

"Fuck me! That's it! Just take it and get a good look for you ok!?" Weiss shouted as she watched Jaune disappear before her eyes. Jaune's back and bubbly ass were fully covered in her cum, Jaune's body was fully covered and plastered with her thick futa cum making her sigh as she licked her lips. 

"There you go just fucking get covered by my cum!" Weiss hissed as she let her glyphs fall Jaune barely balanced for a second before she delivered two hard slaps to his ass!  _ Whap! Whap! _ The twin whaps slammed him down to the floor making Jaune groan in pain as he landed face-first in a puddle of his own cum! Weiss grinned her dick still hard as a rock as she leaned down to his face and began to whisper into his ear.

"That is a good look for your Arc. You should get used to it because I think that you are going to be getting it a  _ whole _ lot more..." 

\------

"If you would just stop fighting me, I think that you would learn to enjoy this a whole lot more!" Ruby said the faunus futa had to wince as she forced the head of her best friend down between her legs, the panicked look on Jaune's face was nothing that she enjoyed seeing but this was for his own good and there was nothing more to say about it.

"But! Ruby! You can't do  _ MPGHR!" _ Jaune said before Ruby once again pushed her dick into his mouth! The faunus futa groaned in pleasure as she felt her dick sinking into the hot tight mouth of her best friend.

"Good boi, that's how you should act," Ruby said rubbing Jaune's head doing her best to  _ encourage _ him to suck her dick without her having to face fuck him as per usual.

"You ok down there Jaune? I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Ruby said whimpering in pleasure a bit as Weiss scoffed.

"I don't know what you hope to achieve by talking to him like that! We barely had Coco write up that contract to make him think that he has some benefits to this!" 

"Hey! Would you be chill about that!? What if he hears you!?" Yang hissed the futa narrowing her lilac eyes that flashed orange as Weiss scoffed.

"Oh what? You think that he can hear anything besides the sound of him gagging on Ruby's dick? He should be happy we pay so much attention to him!"

"Hey! Oh, goddess! His mouth! It's so good!" Ruby whimpered her thick plump thighs pressing into Jaune's ears making the male unable to hear anything but the hot wet gagging sounds of his tight mouth pulled open by the fifteen-inch wrist-thick red futa dick as Ruby force-fed him his daily meal!

"You can't talk about my friend like that Weiss! He is my friend and I want the contract to make him feel better! Oh my! His tongue is so good!"

"AH! What is it with you and your male  _ positivity? _ He should be grateful we even let him leave his home! His family are females and they don't even let their men meet women they do not want to marry them off too!" 

"And? So what it is not like this is much better for him." Blake said nonchalantly not caring that Jaune was choking on Ruby's dick his lips pressed to her knot as the cat faunus futa flipped a page on her smut comic as Yang smirked.

"What do you mean to tell me you went soft on a male? What is Jaune going to be your pet after all of this is over?"

"No. But he is going to be  _ our _ pet. The only question is how do we break down his will to get him out of this foolish dream as soon as possible while causing him the bare minimum amount of harm. If you had gone with my idea of breaking him in on the first week we would not be here right now and he would be a happy male cock slut for all of us." Blake said blandly as Weiss nodded, the futa was not used to agreeing to her teammate but she did concede that point to her.

"For once I agree with you Blake. WE should have broken him in sooner!"

"But! Oh my! He! Take my knot, you bitch!" Ruby hissed there was the frantic sound of feet on the ground before Ruby grunted her small hands shot under the table her fingers gripping the top of Jaune's head as she gasped.

"Fucking! Take it!" Ruby shouted, shoving his head down as there was a sickening wet  _ plop _ ! That filled the air as she grunted her knot finally getting into Jaune's mouth! Her softball-sized knot slipped into his mouth going  _ past _ his teeth settling into the back of his jaw as she whimpered in pleasure, her knot finally in its second favorite resting place. 

"There we go! Now! Fuck! As I was saying! Jaune is our friend! And we can't just abuse him!" Ruby said as the other futa narrowed their eyes the irony of Ruby saying that they should not abuse Jaune while forcing her knot so far into his mouth it was a miracle that she did not break his jaw!

"You really are not good with this are you?" Yang asked as Weiss sighed.

"Ruby is not as  _ simple _ as Jaune being our friend. IF this was a social setting? If we were in a more  _ normal _ school I would not disagree with you and I would be far more amicable to more traditional ways of flirting as most of our parents did."

"But this is an ordinary school?" Ruby asked her dick getting closer and closer to cumming as she groaned in pleasure, her dog ears shaking as she gasped.

"Fuck that's it suck my cock! Just like that!"

"What she is saying Rubes is that Jaune can  _ die _ here. If we were just in a regular school not for hunting none of us would be so..."

_ "Aggressive,"  _ Rin said, sipping her tea. She had never approved of male hunters but she had no issues with them in the more civilian industries.

"Jeez, Rin! How hard is it to say that you have a crush on Jaune and just want to keep him safe in a house?" Nora asked slamming down her third plate on pancakes and gasping!

"I got no problem saying that I want to fuck him into a mind broken mess all the time! Maybe even make him a special harness so he never has to walk again! He can speed all day on my dick caged up and make me feel great as I make him squeal like a slut!"

"I... I think that such things are to be said between a male and a futa in privacy. Not in public." Rin said blushing the magenta eyes futa looked down as Pyrrha smirked.

"Well, the important thing is that he is safe. And if he is actually  _ harmed _ , Ruby. We will have words." Pyrrha said her threat not meeting Ruby as she let out a scream!

"AH! I'm cumming! Take my cum! Swallow it all you damn slut!" 

\------

Jaune  _ hated _ swallowing Ruby's cum. Her cum was thick, hot, and wet. It was more like sucking down a full gallon of wet cement that anything else. And when she  _ really _ knotted him he got dragged around like he did today on her cock! Jaune had barely been freed on the roof as the sunset as-

"I'm tired of this!"

"Of what Jaune?" Ruby asked the futa faunus blinked her still rock hard wrist thick cock poking up as Jaune gasped.

"I am tired of just being treated like a slut! You said that you loved me and you lied-" Jaune never felt the leg that swept his feet. Jaune was on his back a foot on his chest and Ruby's massive red rocket glaring down as the faunus futa growled.

"What did you just say?"

"You! You don't really love me!"

"Jaune... of course, I love you! Why do you think I care for you so much!?"

"Care for me!? You just fuck my mouth!"

"And?! That's not something I do to anyone you know!? I only do that for you because I want to! You have to understand a futa can love a male... and not always do what the male thinks is correct to them!" 

"What?! What the hell does that mean!? If you love me then treat me as an equal!" Jaune shouted his rage making the trap bold as-

"That's the thing Jaune. I do love you but we are  _ not _ equal." Ruby said her foot on Jaune's chest the futa pressed down onto him making sure that he was not able to get up. Her dick fell out of her skirt, her cock sock that she used to keep her dick nice and warm swung before Jaune like a massive pendulum as he gulped.

"Ruby!? Get off of me!"

"No." The futa said her silver eyes narrowed down into Jaune. Ruby looked down at her friend and lover as she decided that now was the time for her to use her powers as a futa to make sure that Jaune knew where he stood in their relationship.

"Ruby! Get off me!"

"Push me," Ruby said the futa did not budge an inch as Jaune felt his chest compressed. He felt his body shake as he began to push up on the futa leg. He tried to push up using all of his body to force the leg up! But he only made it shake a bit as it did not budge an inch to her. 

"What!? Ruby, I can't push you up!"

"Then you are  _ not _ going to push me up. You are going to stay on your back and listen to me while I talk to you male." Jaune froze as he felt an invisible bucket of ice water splash on him as Ruby used their prerogative male to address him for the first time. Ruby had never used that word to address Jaune, always insisting on calling him by his first name Jaune as she kept her boot down hard on his chest!

"You are not my equal. I love you like no one else but you are not someone that I think of as my equal. Do you understand me, male?" Ruby asked, grinding her foot down into Jaune's chest, the male felt his aura flash as she forced his ribs to bend under the pressure that she was exerting down on him as he screamed! 

"Ruby! Please! take your foot off! You are hurting me!" 

"I know. That is the point. Jaune I am going to say something and you are going to listen. Now you can listen to me while I keep my foot on your chest or... well you don't want to know the other option ok? Just take your pride swallow like you do my cum and make sure that you do not speak until I say so. Alright?" Ruby asked as her silver eyes showed him a dead silence as Jaune felt a cold chill go down his spine as he whimpered and nodded.

"Yes!?"

"Good boy!" Ruby let go of the pressure on his chest just a bit as she inhaled the smaller futa took her time to compose herself before she spoke.

"I love you Jaune. I truly do. You are the only one that I want to suck my cock or get fucked by it. You are the  _ only _ one that I will allow inside of me be it for reproduction or for your own personal pleasure if I am feeling it. I love you with all my heat but you are not my equal. You are not as strong as me, you are not as fast as me when I am not using my semblance. You are not even as smart as me and I am not the smartest futa in the school. In every physical way well except for your ability to take dick you are my inferior. And I will treat you as such." Ruby said she saw the tears forming in Jaune's eyes as the futa felt her heartbreak.

_ I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Jaune! But I have to be sure about this or it is all for nothing! _ Ruby thought as she was forced to steel herself to make sure that this was a speech that she could carry through for the rest of her time.

"I love you. Even if you are inferior to me in every way I still love you! I don't have to treat you poorly! Really I don't want to treat you poorly! I can treat you so nicely! I don't have to lock up your clit! Or make you feel bad for having it so small!"

"I can't help it being small!" Jaune whimpered before Ruby forced her foot down a bit harder making him gasp!

"I know! I know that you can't but it's just so  _ tiny! _ I don't want you to feel bad about it but please! Can you do anything but be a hunter!? If you would just give that up I think that everyone will be a lot nicer to you! This does not have to be a bad thing Jaune! Please just do something for us!"

"But! But this is my  _ dream _ , Ruby! I have always wanted to help people! And I don't want to give up on it! I love this dream Ruby and I am willing to die for it!" Ruby paused as Jaune spoke in that second of a flash she saw something the same flash of determination that flashed before her mother's eyes when she told her that she was going out on a hunt when she knew that she would not come back. 

Ruby saw that even if Jaune had been a male her inferior in almost every other way she was pleased to learn that when it came down to will a male could match a futa will any day of the week. And if not any then Jaune had managed to do so just this once as Ruby let go of the pressure on his chest as she took the foot off of him.

"So...you really want to be a hunter that badly?"

"Yes. I know that I have to help people and I am going to do so with or without your help. I  _ want _ you to help me Ruby you are my friend! Please just help with this!" Jaune shouted as Ruby paused and groaned.

"Oh hell, this is going to  _ hurt..." _

\-----

"So you want me to  _ let _ him try?" Coco asked, narrowing her eyes at Ruby the fashionista grunted a bit and the feeling of Jaune sucking her monster dick under the table had done a lot to get her in a good mood and even if Ruby was asking a lot she could see potential in it.

"Yes! I know that he is not good and it, but I do not just want to take it from him!"

"Look. Kid we talked about this before fuck! Oh my, he's good at this! His throat is just like a vice for dick! How can someone this good at sucking dick clearly see that he is not meant for taking them all day?" Coco asked honestly confused at how Jaune was not able to see that being able to easily deep throat over two and a half feet of six-inch dick without choking to death was something that even half of the male population could do! 

Coco winced in pleasure as her dick tunneled down Jaune's throat making sure to burrow to the top of his guts as she groaned in pleasure rubbing his head as Ruby nodded.

"Yes! I think that well! What if you trained him?" Coco paused her brown eyes widened as her designer eyebrows raised up as she gave Ruby a curious look.

"You want  _ me _ to train a male?" Coco asked not sure what to think as Jaune's blowjob was melting her mind. Jaune was sucking her off under the library table making sure to keep her dick buried into the back of his throat as Ruby gulped.

"I! Yeah! If you can train him-"

"I"m gonna stop you right there kiddo. I like the blondie I really do but a futa of my status would be wasting her time to train a male. I can't be seen to waste my time with this so sorry-"

"Hah... I knew that you could not do it." Ruby said as Coco paused her brown eyes narrowed onto her as she glared. 

"What was that  _ Rose? _ What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me if there was anyone to train a male I thought it would be you but now I can see that it is clearly not-"

"You know what? Fuck off. I can do this! I can make him the best hunter and cock slut in the world! But why would I? I don't have anything to gain from this. He is already going to be mine so what is the point of him being a better hunter?"

"Because it would be a challenge?" Ruby hazarded trying to play to Coco's ego.

"I think it would be hard! You know something that would challenge you! Think about it! Everyone can have a male but think! You can have a... capable one? It's just like clothes! The quality of the clothes defines the woman!"

"And the quality of the male defines the futa... holy shit!" Coco came hard, her cum flying out of her dick and into Jaune's guts! Jaune's feet skidded back as her cum flew into him, her dick splattering the insides of his body as she let out a deep groan of pleasure as her thick glue-like cum filled up that traps guts!

"Fucking shit you got me! Ok kid I'll train him!"

"Oh thank you, Coco!"

"But! Vel is in heat soon so he is going to have to deal with her. If he can walk out of a heat fucking from Vel? He's  _ earned my _ training." Coco said groaning in pleasure the feeling of her dick being milked by the hot tight mouth that put every fleshlight and every other boi condom that she had ever broken in her life to shame!

Hell even then designer fleshlights that she had bought custom made and the pleasure bois that Beacon allowed the second years to start to buy up on the side where nothing compared to Jaune! And they  _ trained _ to take futa dick and be nothing but a cum slut for them! 

_ Fuck me. I wonder if I can keep him for longer? _ Coco thought as Ruby left the room, Coco was still close to the roof she had just finished cumming down Jaune's mouth the trap had been able to drain her monster dick quicker than anything had before.

The slut was still buried under the desk as she sighed groaning once as she felt her dick  _ melt _ that that hot tight wet mouth of his, her dick felt like it was going to turn into mush as it was wrapped and sucked down into that soft wet velvety vice making her eyes roll deep into the back of her head before she knew what she had to do.

"I normally don't like to go back on a deal. Especially one that I already did but I gotta keep you!" Jaune had barely been able to hear anything in the negotiation, his head was stuffed right between Coco's thighs she had smothered his face with her thighs before shoving her dick right down his mouth! She had just cum down his mouth and Jaune hated when futa like Coco came into his mouth! 

_ She's so long and thick! It's like a damn fire hose went off in my mouth! I can't even feel my guts anymore! _ Jaune thought to groan in pain, his guts filled up with thick futa cum his body shook as he was still forced to gulp down the cum that was rapidly pushed into his body! 

Or well gulp was a strong word as Coco's dick was so far wretched into his body that it was impossible for Jaune to miss any, his guts had been swelled from the inside out his belly expanding to look six months pregnant as he felt Coco sigh.

"I don't like doing this Arc. But that mouth is to  _ die _ for. And I am not going to risk losing it for any kind of male dream." Coco said as she stood up! Jaune gagged as the futa did not even bother to take her dick out of his mouth. Instead relying on her still hard two and a half foot of cock to keep him propelled and impaled on her dick as she began to talk with him hanging off the end of her cock as Jaune groaned.

_ Hey!? What the hell are you doing!? What makes you think you can do this!? This was not part of the contract! _ Jaune thought as Coco walked out into the hall his fingers dug into her soft ass making her groan a bit as Jaune's fingers became the first and really most likely  _ only _ to maul her perfect pale ass as she started out of the room and grunted.

"Ok. Now we need to find a place where no one can watch us and see what I am about to do. It's a bit rough but I think it can work out  _ just _ fine." Coco hissed as she took the steps up to the top of the academy with a hellish pace taking two steps at a time as she strode up to the top. The male hopelessly impaled on her dick bouncing along with her as she clicked her way up the stairs her six-inch designer hells pushing the futa to over seven feet in height as she strutted out of the hall and into the cold night air! 

"Now that is a sigh, Vale all laid out for me and the air welcomed me like the goddess I am. What do you think Jaune ain't it pretty?" Coco asked, shaking her hips the male still hopelessly impaled over her dick gave her a glowering look, his blue eyes wide in shock and panic as the futa grunted.

"You know I usually don't like doing this myself. I usually have Vel do what I'm about to do to you but! Since you got her and little Ruby wrapped around your little finger or dick I think that I just have to do this to you myself." Coco hissed reaching down to the back of Jaune's jeans, her hands falling down to his nice supple ass, her two hands slammed down hard! 

Giving Jaune a start as twin loud  _ slaps! _ Filled the air!

_ WHap! Whap! _ Coco landed her hits on Jaune as his jeans burst!? Jaune's jeans seemed to fold in on themselves exploding out showing off the thick plump pale legs and the wide fat ass of the femboi cock slut as Coco grunted.

"Fuck me I have been wanting to do this for a long time! You are just asking for it!" Coco hissed as she pushed Jaune to the ground! Her wide heavy hips landing on his face, her massive ass smothering Jaune's face as her dick slid all the way into his guts! Her cum still pooling in his stomach as she took in a deep breath, relishing her dominating position over the male as she felt him struggle under her weight. 

"Fuck now that is a good position! Now if you think you can just  _ get _ my training well you are going to fucking earn it kid! If you can take a top-notch fucking from me I can get behind you in more than the fun way alright?" Coco smirked before she took her stance running her hands down Jaune's soft feminine front stopping her hands right before his tight brown chastity cage with the brown and gold Adel logo with the family crosshair on it emblazoned to the front. 

"You know that is an Adel fashioned cage right? That kind of chastity is not available for most males, you should be  _ glad _ that you get to experience it! Not only will you never be able to cum in it, but it will also  _ allow _ you to leak cum painfully very painfully so that you don't suffer some of that nasty withdrawal from not orgasming at the minimum for a male." Coco said her fat ass smothering Jaune the poor trap buried in thick feminine flesh that massive feminine cock fully emasculated him as she had it shoved all the way down his throat!

His own manhood pitifully locked away in a cage that was twice as tight as it needed to be and was not coming off for a long  _ long _ time if Coco had any say in how it stayed on. 

"Now let's see how long you can hold your breath." Coco hissed as she lifted her hips, her massive child-bearing hips rose out of the boy's face allowing Jaune to breathe just for a moment before she slammed down her hips crushing them into his face with a massive  _ whap! _

"Fuck that's good!" Coco hissed as she began to slam her hips up and down onto his face! Coco began to properly face fuck the femboi of Beacon! Her massive two-foot dick began to really get into his guts! His every breath caught by the massive cock that made his throat  _ bulge _ out as she fucked him raw! 

Coco was slamming into his face, his throat  _ fully _ bulged out as she brought her thin hands to his neck! She felt her dick slamming in and out of his mouth! His velvety throat lovingly  _ massaging _ her cock, her dick throbbed in the hot velvety vice her own hands rubbing the dick making her give herself a very odd handy as she was able to feel her dick fully! His neck was so slim that her cock was almost see-through!

"I swear I can see my own veins in it!" Coco hissed her own hips setting a hellish pace of face fucking him like a whore! Her massive balls slapping into his eyes, making stars fly through his vision as Coco fucked him raw! Her ass hammering onto his forehead as she began to train the boy in his first endurance lesson! 

That came in the form of Coco brutally face fucking the trap for his life! Coco never stopped her endless pounding on Jaune's face! Her massive cock slammed into his face making him grunt and groan in pleasure and pain! His own dick so painfully trapped and locked away was not even able to  _ leak _ out cum as she pounded into him without mercy!

"Fuckign take it! You know that you want to be a hunter! If you think that futa in Beacon are pent up you have no idea what real daily life or death does to them! You are going to learn how to take a huntress dick or you have no business being in Beacon!" Coco shouted as she blasted his face her near volleyball size balls slammed into his face, his eyes blurred as stars danced in Jaune's vision as she relentlessly pounded his throat! 

Her dick was nearly breaking out of the thin skin, Jaune's eyes had long since rolled into the far back of his head! His body no doubt trying to find some reprieve from the massive futa nut sacks that were pounding his face into oblivion!

"Fuck I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum right down that bitch throat of yours! If you spill even a single drop you are no longer going to be my student and you better get used to futa treating you like a good breeding bitch! Here I cum Arc don't you dare spill a drop!" Coco shouted as with one final back-breaking slam of her hips she slammed her dick right into his mouth! Coco came like a horse, her dick exploding in Jaune's already packed guts! Her dick unloaded deep into him, his guts expanded as his eyes went wide for the last time.

_ Too much! There is too much cum! I! I'm going to drown! _ Jaune thought as he slowly felt her cum filling him up! Jaune felt his guts filled up by her cum his stomach expanding to accommodate the sheer volume of futa cum that was busy filling up his stomach! He felt her massive balls clench on top of his eyelids, her whole body contorted as she focused every last muscle in her to breed that bitch stomach of her apprentice! She forced her balls down making sure to  _ watch _ as Jaune's already bloated guts began to expand and inflate even more!

"Come on! I know you can take this! Show me what kind of a man you are!" Coco hissed her cum rising in his guts, Jaune  _ tried _ he really did try to keep it down! His throat  _ clung _ down greedily to her dick doing its damnedest to keep her dick down to act as some kind of a plug to his gullet! Jaune's efforts all appeared in vain as he was filled up! Just like a water balloon that was being pushed past its limits! Jaune had to feel COco's cum well up inside of him as Coco watched!

"Come on... come on... you can do it! Show me you are better than most! I have to find a way to recommend you to Glynda!" She hissed but she  _ saw _ his throat bulge as her piping hot cum came out of her cock flooded back up his mouth and soon reached his jaw exploding out of his nose and mouth in a perverted fountain of cum!

"AH well... I guess I have to start your training from zero. If you can get me to think of you as anything more than  _ my _ bitch I can see about training you but until then little bitch boi? Let's stretch out that cherry on you." Coco said licking her lips she had a lot of training to do but she was the futa to do it...

\------

Jaune was a  _ broken _ male.

" You know kid your ass is still to die for but I was  _ really _ hoping that after the third week! That your ass would be able to deal with this!" Coco hissed as she once again slammed her bitch breaking dick into Jaune's ass! His virgin rosebud that even after three weeks of  _ constant _ pounding by her, Glynda, RWBY, and NPR had still not lost an inch of its tightness!

His ass  _ clamped _ down on her cock making sure to grip and milk her massive dick for everything that it was worth! Her hips slammed into him from behind making the massive  _ bulge _ appear in his guts as her dick made the grotesque outline of it on the front of his guts! 

His guts were forced to be rearranged again as she slammed into him making him cry out!

"AH! Coco! Harder!" Jaune whimpered his eyes had rolled into the back of his head, his clit still locked away in the tight chastity cage that she had  _ refused _ to take off of him. Modifying his contract so that his  _ endurance _ training took precedence over his orgasms, only allowing him thin painful release through ruined orgasms as she grunted into his ear. 

"There you go, all it took was three weeks and you are such a futa cock slut! I bet you like it when Glynda keeps you under her desk all day and only lets you out when you have to go back to your dorm don't you?" Coco hissed loving the feeling of her dick  _ melting _ in that hot soft tight velvety ass that was greedily gulping down her cock with every pelvis breaking thrust! 

Coco kept up the attack slamming in and out of Jaune licking his ears and biting his neck making the trap femboi moan! Jaune was pushing his fat ass back into Coco's hips making sure to have them collide roughly as he whimpered in pain and pleasure. Jaune's mind had long ago turned to mush the very idea of living a life or being something other than the condom for all of his well-hung futa friends hurt him to think but he still had the last tidbits of stubborn male pride that held over from the repeated fuckings and just refused to die off!

"I! No! I don't like it! I! I do it because I just want to make her happier! Not because I like to!" 

"Aww, so what you are saying is that you are a bit of a teacher's pet is that right? Well, I don't mind that! As long as you know that the best thing in your life is a good dicking! And there is no dick like Adel dick so get fucking ready because here I cum!" Coco shouted as she slammed her dick into his ass one last time! Jaune let out a scream of pleasure as he felt her dick explode inside of him! 

Jaune  _ came; his _ version of a climax was a familiar and secretly  _ welcomed  _ by the breaking trap crushing pain on his clit as his frustrated still freedoms seeking sexual organ desperately tried to ejaculate! 

Jaune found no pleasure at that time as usual as only a small stream of male clit juice leaked out like a broken spigot as he groaned in pain, pleasure, and frustration as his clit  _ leaked _ onto the ground as he felt his guts packed by Coco's cum!

Coco never did anything half-ass and that kept to her orgasms, when she came she came hard and she came  _ often _ . She came hard into his ass pussy! Jaune's already cum stuffed ass that was doing a great job processing the cum! The all cum diet that he had been forced on with  _ some _ exceptions for cookies and ice cream allowed Jaune's body to process cum better than most! He was able to fully digest and process cum from any hole really and he was already in better shape than before!

_ Some nice abs, his legs have lost a bit of their fat as well! If he keeps this up then he might just have the body of a hunter! Even if I doubt he can be a real one... maybe a local hunter? If he can keep his body away from dicks that just might be his calling after all! _ Coco thought as she packed Jaune's tight ass for the third time that night! The seventh time that day and the twelfth time she had cum inside of him if you count his mouth and morning face fuckings that she Glynda, Velvet, Pyrrha, and Nora had decided to orchestrate as the  _ proper _ way a male is woken up he had done great!

"Coco! I! I! I can't take it! Please! Please take the cage off! I'll do anything!"

"Oh Jaune..." Coco said her fingers tracing to the cage gripping it and pulling it hard! Jaune whimpered in pain as she bit his lips.

"You have to fully swallow twice for that. So until your mouth game gets on point! There is going to be no cum for you ok? So you just gotta learn to swallow!" 

  
  



End file.
